Running up that hill
by Tell me These Words are A Lie
Summary: I got bored and am taking a break from my editing on other stories to do this. That and I haven't slept in like, what, five days? This is really just a oneshot that I wrote for a friend. Disclamier: I own nothing in this story! Except for Jelena.


_It doesn't hurt me._

_Do you want to feel how it feels?_

_Do you want to know that it doesn't hurt me?_

_Do you want to hear about the deal that I'm making?_

_It's you and me._

Everything happened so fast. Tasha Ozera fired the handgun, two at Lissa and three Evelyn. Jelena sprang forward along with Rose, both heading for their own charge. Rose pushed Lissa out of the way and only received a glaze wound, while Jelena had jumped infront of her sister in law, taking the three bullets for her long time friend and charge.

_And if I only could,_

_I'd make a deal with God,_

_And let him to swap our places,_

_Be running up that road,_

_Be running up that hill,_

_Be running up that building._

_So if I only could..._

"Aunt Elena!"

"Jelena!"

Both mother and daughter shouted before the brunette guardian fell to the ground on her side, her hair covering her agonized face. Her mind throbbed as she blocked out the pain, while she was turned over on her back and held by a sobbing Evelyn. She coughed up blood the moment she was cradled which only made Ameila cry harder as Evelyn was begging and threatening her friend not dare close her eyes.

_You don't want to hurt me,_

_But see how deep the bullet lies._

_Unaware I'm tearing you asunder._

_Oh, there is thunder in our hearts._

"** Why? Jelena, why?**" Evelyn sobbed speaking in russian, cradleling the dying woman like an mother would her child.

"_**'They come first' **_**love.**" Jelena replied, also speaking in russian.

_Is there so much hate for the ones we love?_

_Oh tell me, we both matter, don't we?_

_It's you, it's you and me._

_It's you and me won't be unhappy._

Ameila was in shock, shaking her head and pale as if she'd just seen a ghost as well as trembling with eyes widened in fear. By then Tasha had been removed from the scene, and placed under heavy guard. "No..This can't be happening. This isn't happening." She muttered over and over, shaking her head like a mad person.

_And if I only could,_

_I'd make a deal with God,_

_And let him to swap our places,_

_Be running up that road,_

_Be running up that hill,_

_Be running up that building,_

_Say, if I only could, oh..._

"**Stay awake! Don't you dare close you eyes!**" Evelyn said through her sobbing has Jelena's eyes began closing, the life in her green/brown eyes beginning to fade.

_You,_

_It's you and me,_

_It's you and me won't be unhappy._

_C'mon, baby, c'mon darling,_

_Let me steal this moment from you now._

_C'mon, angel, c'mon, c'mon, darling,_

_Let's exchange the experience, oh..._

"Your threats were always empty.." Jelena retorted the best she could, as medics arrived.

"**I can see Alexander..**" She muttered to no one at all, her hearing fading away now. She blacked out for a few seconds then looked seeing the medics doing the best they could and Evelyn, Ameila, and Lissa standing over her. She blacked out again a few more times, seeing the pain in her familys eyes was jsut unbearable.

_And if I only could,_

_I'd make a deal with God,_

_And let him to swap our places,_

_Be running up that road,_

_Be running up that hill,_

_With no problems._

The funearl was long as guardians, and moroi gathered outside as Jelena's name was spoken in Romanian, Russian, and Engilsh. Alberta began speaking about the many Strigoi Jelena had killed and the battles she was in.

_And if I only could,_

_I'd make a deal with God,_

_And let him to swap our places,_

_Be running up that road,_

_Be running up that hill,_

_With no problems._

After a prayer in Russian, Lissa, Now Queen, lead the mourning party following the guardian's coffin to the burial site. Evelyn and Ameila were flanking her with Rose and Dimitri following behind them. Ameila become a guardian and inhertied her aunt's silver stake.

_And if I only could,_

_I'd make a deal with God,_

_And let him to swap our places,_

_Be running up that road,_

_Be running up that hill,_

_With no problems._

Being the only one left of the tombstone, Ameila fell to her knees, resting her forhead on the polished stone. "**If I could only make a deal with God, I'll him swap our places.. **"

_If I only could_

_Be running up that hill_

_With no problems..._


End file.
